


[CDP授翻] Going to Be Just Fine/会好的

by Derivat



Series: CDP Übersetzung [Quakey] [3]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derivat/pseuds/Derivat
Summary: 韦德犹犹豫豫地走过去，觉得这可能已经有点涉嫌侵犯个人隐私了，但他告诉自己，真的，如果你已经跟别人合过体，在他面前裸过奔，互殴过好多次，那么一点呕吐物又算得了什么呢？
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: CDP Übersetzung [Quakey] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926022
Kudos: 9





	[CDP授翻] Going to Be Just Fine/会好的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going to Be Just Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185438) by [Quakey (Quak3y)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey). 



> 这是篇彻头彻尾的自我放纵、情感宣泄、愚不可及还全是俗不可耐的双关的垃圾。来打我呀。  
> （划重点：如果呕吐、医院、针头或者相关的东西会让你感觉不适，那建议你不要阅读此篇。虽然描写得也不是那么详细啦，但还是有这种内容。）
> 
> *译注：本篇基于漫画《锁链与死侍》，阅读前请先看漫画。文中人名都采用中文，电索/阿内-Cable/Nate，艾琳-Irene，普雷斯托·约翰-Prestor John，乔安-Johann。另外角色视角下的Nate统一作“阿内”，普通行文时作“内特”。

“嘿，艾琳，你知道阿内在哪儿吗？”

他发誓他只是单纯地问问，艾琳完全没理由被吓得手足无措，虽然他确实是故意躲在正围在电脑显示器前的艾琳、普雷斯托·约翰和乔安背后想吓唬她来着。

她转过头来瞪他，不过威慑力因为她脸上的白色口罩大打折扣。

“大概在家睡觉吧。”她不耐烦地说。

“阿内才不会这样呢。要是我都起床了，那他肯定也早就起来了。只要世界上还存在不公或者还有孤儿们需要救助之类的他就不可能赖床。”

他觉得艾琳可能已经火冒三丈了，但因为口罩挡着他不大能确定对方的表情。人们跟他说话的时候都是这种感受吗？酷。

“你看到这个标志了吗？‘隔离区’三个字对你来说是摆设吗？”

“噢。”他没太注意，怪不得他刚刚跨过了好些红黄相间的胶带和标志才到了这里，“不，在自愈因子面前隔离啥的都是渣渣。”

艾琳懊丧地叹了口气，扭过头去，修剪整齐的指甲在键盘上用力敲打着。

“三天之前，一批难民抵达了岛上。其中有个人病了，然后迅速传染给了船上所有人和他们在岛上接触过的人。”普雷斯托·约翰对他解释道，口罩因为他浓密的胡子滑稽地歪斜着，

乔安抱着胳膊，弓着背，看起来紧张又不悦。他嘟囔着什么，其中夹杂了一些脏话和诸如“简直不敢相信我们居然对此毫无准备”的话。

艾琳补充：“恶心反胃，呕吐，高烧。有些轻症患者在家里自行隔离，但还有很多重症患者必须待在医院里。”

“那你们都得了普罗维登斯流感了？”

“就我们所知，这个房间里的人都没有。”普雷斯托说，“但是岛上百分之三十的人口已经感染了，而且感染人数还在持续增长。”他朝一块屏幕点头示意。屏幕上显示了一些表明感染人数正稳定攀升的图表，岛的地图，还有许多韦德看不懂的医学术语。“我们还在分析这种病症，但可以肯定的是它和流感的症状有许多相似之处，不过目前来看普通的流感疫苗对治疗这种病没有效果。我们的医生现在都在两班倒地治疗病情最严重的那些病人。”

韦德隔着面罩挠挠头，试着合理推测阿内在哪儿。

“所以说，如果阿内还躺在床上……就是得了这种病？”

“你知道他每次都尽可能亲自接待那些难民。”艾琳恼火地说，手指狠命地戳着键盘仿佛他们之间有什么私人恩怨，“这种病传染性很强，所以没错，他感染了。”

即使是像死侍这样脑子有问题的人都能想到，这可能是某种战略进攻。

“人为操纵？”

“还不知道。我们对这批难民的背景、人际关系等等都做了全方位的调查。”乔安有些焦虑地用手指敲击着桌面，因为医生的报告还没送来，然后严肃地说，“往后新来者都要经过筛查和隔离才能被允许融入普通群众。”

“但这解决不了眼下的问题。”艾琳抱怨道。乔安耸起肩膀然后深吸一口气，努力控制着自己别开始跟对方吵架。

在他们要因为这个显然一直存在着的安全问题扑向对方干一架之前，韦德打断了他们。

“祝你们早日战胜孤岛瘟疫，我要去找阿内了。”

他转过身准备大步离开，普雷斯托叫住了他：“电索生病了，他不会想见你的！”

“这你就不懂了，阿内才不会不想见我呢！”他大声喊回去，头也不回地走了。

内特公寓的门是锁着的，这种花哨的未来普罗维登斯式门锁很像《星际迷航》里那种，门上的几根门闩会在开关锁的时候自动开合。但当韦德脱下手套试着将手掌放到门边一直哔哔作响的平板上时，门锁轻响一声后开了。韦德没费神去想为什么内特，这个全世界最富有争议性的、几乎每周都会遭遇暗杀的国家领导人，会准许一个毁了容、道德意识薄弱的雇佣兵大摇大摆地走进他家门。这很奇怪，令人不安，但又很窝心，不过韦德还是决定不要深究这事儿了。

他走进了公寓。

“嘘——要保持灰常，灰常（vewy）安静，我要抓的可是救世主。”他对着不存在的摄像机小声地说，一边非常戏剧性地踮着脚尖往前走。他小心翼翼地往厨房、内特的办公室、还有一个可能原本打算当成客卧不过现在是个军械库的房间偷瞄几眼，然后他听到了一点声音，于是朝声源的方向走去。

这声音听起来可不怎么舒服，像是有人在呕吐。

“阿内？”他喊道，朝一个很宽敞但是装修极其简单的卧室里探头探脑，他能看出来这是个卧室纯粹只是因为房间中间有张很大的床正对着房门。床的左边有张扶手椅，一张茶几，茶几上有几本书和一个咖啡杯；右边通往卧室自带的卫生间。

回应他的只有某个人 _明显的_ 呕吐声。

他往里走了几步，发现那个人就是内特，而且种种迹象表明对方现在状况很不好。说实话没人会在抱着马桶呕吐的时候还感觉良好的，而且内特现在是在干呕，天哪，那肯定好疼。

韦德犹犹豫豫地走过去，觉得这可能已经有点涉嫌侵犯个人隐私了，但他告诉自己，真的，如果你已经跟别人合过体，在他面前裸过奔，互殴过好多次，那么一点呕吐物又算得了什么呢？

他不合时宜地注意到从这个角度看过去内特的屁股真的非常棒。样式普通但看起来柔软舒适的睡裤因为内特的蹲姿绷紧了，同时他的上衣缩上去了一点，露出了背部的一小块皮肤。

内特停下了发出那种不愉快的声音，朝马桶里吐了一口，按下冲水按钮，然后几乎是瘫在了地板上。他靠到马桶旁边的浴缸上，终于抬起眼发现了韦德。他浑身轻微颤抖着，额头上全是汗，看上去凄惨又可怜。谁能想到不久前他还是地球上最厉害的变种人呢？

韦德从柜子里拿了条毛巾抛给他。

内特现在确实很虚弱，他没接住，最后不得不从地板上捡起毛巾来擦脸。擦完后他把毛巾丢到一边，双手放在大腿上。

“你好，韦德。”他说出的每一个音节听起来都是那么疲惫，而且嘶哑。

“你也好呀，阿内。跟瓷器之神祈祷呢，嗯？”

内特没有回答这个问题，没有起身，也没有问他为什么出现在这里，只是虚弱地看着他。韦德仔细审视了一下对方的脸，这才真切地感受到对方状态有多糟糕。内特有几天没刮胡子了，下巴和脸颊这一圈都是胡茬——其实看上去挺帅的；他的衬衣领口和腋窝处都被汗浸染出了几团深色的痕迹；他脸色苍白，眼窝深陷，还有浓浓的黑眼圈。

“行吧，我就是有点无聊顺路来打个招呼，没啥大事儿。”

内特闭上眼，头靠在浴缸上，脸上有丝淡淡的笑意。他粗声粗气地说：“我这儿现在可没什么能供你消遣的。”

韦德又扫了他一眼——故意的。他有提过内特的衣服很贴身，这让他回想起了对方不穿上衣时的一些美好画面吗？没有？好吧，那他也不会再说了。总之现在是个欣赏内特身材的好时机，反正内特闭着眼睛，不会知道他在干嘛的。除非他自己又说出来了？

韦德怀疑地偷瞄内特，但后者的表情没有丝毫变化，他也没看到有什么一闪而过的蓝光啥的。（*指阿内的眼睛）

“就算你看起来糟得跟坨屎一样也还是比其他人有意思多了。无意冒犯。”

“没关系。”内特语气平淡，仍然闭着眼，然后又有些暴躁地说，“我自己感觉也很糟。”

“你要起来吗？”

内特睁开眼，韦德再次被他浓重的黑眼圈和眼中透露出的疲态和痛苦震惊了。

韦德盯着内特，内特虚弱地回望他。韦德想，他的护士装好像不在岛上，但是即使他的公寓就在附近他也没时间去拿。不过可能问题不大？护士们穿着便装也可以干好本职工作的对吧？所以死侍也可以穿着……非便装做好护士的活儿。算了，这个比喻不太恰当。

内特依旧虚弱地靠着浴缸。

“好吧。”他双手合十，语气轻快地宣布，“咱们先把你扶到床上去。”

事实证明搬动内特半金属的沉重身躯可不是件容易活儿。即使内特自己也在使力，但他仍然不得不倚在韦德身上，一只胳膊环住了后者的肩膀才不至于滑下去。韦德开始实打实地担心起来，因为需要另一个人扶着才能站直的内特实在是太不“内特”了。

他轻柔地把内特扶到床上，一边拉过一条毯子给内特盖好，一边忽略了对方半真半假的“我自己能来”之类的抱怨，然后去了厨房。翻箱倒柜一阵后他带着一杯水和一袋薯片回来了，因为他记得想吐的时候咸味的东西会让人觉得更容易下咽些。

内特当然是个不知感恩的家伙。

“这些东西在我胃里待不了多久的。”内特抗议道。他瞟了一眼薯片，活像它会跳起来攻击他似的。

“那就把水喝了。”

他没给内特说不的机会，径自把被子塞进了对方手里。内特叹了口气，抿了几口以后就把水杯放到了床头柜上。他呻吟着往床上一倒，蜷缩成可怜兮兮的一大坨。韦德一屁股坐到他脚边，一边无所事事地把玩着自己的枪一边自说自话，因为内特除了偶尔嘟囔两句并没有对他的话作出特别的回应。

韦德开始考虑，既然内特已经没再吐了，也许他应该离开让内特好好睡一觉。

但是内特忽然一跃而起冲进了洗手间。

韦德回想了一下刚才他们所做的，忽然意识到了问题的严重性——内特在厕所吐了个干净，从地板上起来，回到床上，喝了一点水——十分钟后再次奔向了厕所。他从床上拿了一条薄被披在肩上，又拿起那杯水跟进了洗手间。内特看向他的原本充满疲惫和困惑的眼神里浮现出理解和感激，这让韦德觉得既开心又难过。

“虽然不想这么说，但你大概是对的。”他坐在内特旁边的地板上，水杯放在一旁。

“我当然是对的。”内特有些嘲弄地说，但他倒不是真的想跟韦德打嘴仗，只是这就是他们之间的聊天方式。

内特身体前倾了一点，韦德贴心地从自己肩上拿下毯子往这个大块头身上披。令韦德有点吃惊的是，内特扯过毯子盖在了自己金属的半边身体上，但还留了一半给他。内特叹着气靠回浴缸上，闭上眼，脑袋后仰，两条长得出奇的腿伸直，占据了洗手间的大半面积。他还是人类血肉的那半边胳膊紧挨着韦德，和后者分享着同一条毯子。

两个好兄弟在浴室地板上抱在一起，其中一个还看起来像是有人欺负了他的狗狗一样，这画面会不会太基了一点？虽然内特更像是那只被欺负了的狗狗。不管怎样，反正他俩现在看上去都不怎么直，韦德非常肯定这一点。他该走了，免得影响了他在女士们之中的声誉。但是他百分百确定内特不会告诉她们（不管这些神秘的女士们是谁）他俩抱在一起了的，因为内特从来没有跟别人对他这个怪人说三道四过，所以不管他走不走他在别人眼里的形象都不会受到损害的。

但在内特眼里还能不能保持伟岸又是另一回事了——内特主动接受了这条“好兄弟之毯”，但如果他能暂时从自己的小世界里走出来一下然后抬头看一眼的话，他会不会从韦德的脸上（或者面具上）看出来其实韦德的想法不太单纯？他真的该走了，带点儿鸡汤回来然后放下这个话题。阿内已经是个大男孩了（又老又大只），他能照顾好自己的。

但是……这可是阿内。

这一切不可能用这几个字就能解释得清楚，不过就这样吧。他就是个多愁善感的蠢蛋。如果是别的随便哪个人他大概率直接拜拜走人了，但这是 _阿内_ 。阿内现在需要陪伴，他必须留下来。

但万一阿内不需要呢？

“如果你不想我留下来的话，我这就走。”他试图装作若无其事的样子，但他自己都听得出来他很明显是在为了面子强撑，一点说服力也没有。

内特没有睁开眼或者说话，但他的手指轻轻环住了韦德的手腕，用自己的方式说着“留下”。

于是韦德留下了。

几个小时后，韦德的担心达到了顶峰。

他见过内特失去能力，或者被打得爹都不认识，或者两者都有很多次了。在洛杉矶慢慢等死；因为心灵感应能力被抑制而被机械病毒侵蚀；被银影侠揍得体无完肤最后只能躺在韦德的大腿上……

数到银影侠这次的时候他停了下来，转而去数有多少次编剧们用戏剧性的故事情节让内特被痛扁了一顿，因为内特现在正靠着他，把他的肩膀当枕头；处在睡梦或半睡半醒时的呼吸又轻又急。

韦德伸长了脖子想好好看看内特。他看到内特闭着眼睛，眉头紧锁；他的脸颊蹭到了对方灰白的头发，即使隔着面罩他也能感受到那种绒绒的触感。

韦德咽了下口水，飞快地缩回了脖子。

他刚想到哪儿了来着？哦，对了，内特被揍了。他见过好多次，但都跟这次不一样。

这次打倒内特的是一种未知的，不会让人长出半边金属身体但会杀死他的病毒。这让韦德心里充满了不安和忧虑，甚至还有恐惧。

他把手伸进枪套攥住了握把。他不想再等下去了，他想站起来在公寓里摔点东西，想用暴力来舒缓自己内心的焦虑。如果不是内特还靠着他，他绝对会这么做的。

但是不行，内特还在这儿，而且超乎寻常的火热——他指的是体温，别想歪了。这肯定又是费比安（*Fabian Nicieza，死侍的创作者，也是电影《死侍2》的编剧。）的反讽套路。内特体温过高，可能还有点脱水，这样说就准确得多了。他应该打电话给艾琳，问问她能不能提供点儿医疗援助。或者他自己去找点儿泰诺（退烧药）或者布洛芬之类的来给内特退烧。但是内特吃下去以后肯定又会吐出来，所以这主意一点儿建设性都没有。

他沮丧地揉了揉脸。

内特轻轻动了一下，身体紧绷又放松了下来，然后咕哝道：“我都能感觉到你在思考。在想什么？”

“我在想我是不是快抓狂了。”

“为什么？”

“因为你，你再这么烧下去脑子可能就会烧坏了，但是你一点水都喝不下。”而且显然你已经醒了却不自己坐起来。这就是未来的人的习惯吗，好兄弟之间经常会来一个柏拉图式的抱抱？

他听到内特笑了一声：“这只是流感，很糟心，但我会好起来的。”

“那可不一定。”

“肯定的。”

“哦，当然了。”韦德嘟囔，“这就是我们所熟知且深爱着的内森·萨默斯，总是保持着积极乐观的心态和昂扬向上的斗志。”他拿起已经快要空了的水杯，简单地命令道：“来，把它喝了。”

“不想喝。”这个巨婴任性地拒绝了，然后把脸埋到了韦德的肩窝，韦德能感觉到对方的实实在在的体重和温热的呼吸（那现在闻起来可不怎么样；他明白内特现在很不好，不过他也知道自己身上的体味，所以不会对着别人吐气），这让他的心砰砰直跳，原本还算平和的情绪忽然间在他五脏六腑间横冲直撞，搞得他也有点想吐了。“快他妈喝了，我可不希望你因为脱水昏过去。”他抱怨道。

内特像是知道自己拗不过韦德似的叹了口气，被逼着又喝了一杯水。韦德不喜欢这样，他不想逼着内特喝水又看着对方再吐出来，但半小时前他也试着别去逼内特。他忽然意识到自己已经给内森·萨默斯代号电索当了好几个小时的保姆了，要不是他给了内特一些水，后者恐怕会一直干呕。内特最好还是往胃里装点东西，就算它们最后都会贡献给马桶，但也许吐出来之前他多少还能吸收一点。

至少内特现在开始听韦德的话了，像是知道了韦德是对的，就算他不喜欢。

内特叹息着微微抬起头，伸手去接那杯水。他的手指覆在韦德手上，试着把杯子拿过来。韦德感觉得到对方手臂的颤抖，那说明内特现在还是太虚弱了；于是他试着稍稍替内特分担一些杯子的重量同时又不让对方察觉到。内特小口小口地喝着水，他仍然按在韦德手上的金属手指传递出的温度几乎让韦德隔着手套都觉得灼热。

喝完后内特推开了杯子。他紧了紧自己金属身体那一侧的毯子，头重新靠回了韦德肩上，小声说：“谢谢。”

韦德咽了下口水，有些笨拙地把杯子放下，杯底撞在瓷砖地面上发出了在这狭小的空间里显得格外巨大的一声。“不客气。”他假装镇定地回答，随即因为这极不自然的声音在心里咒骂自己。但愿内特会觉得他是因为太担心自己的病情了才会这么紧张，因为他也确实是。

不过说实话，他很怕自己完全误解了内特释放出的那些信号，或者完全误解了内特释放出的那些信号，因为不管在哪个平行宇宙他都是个读不懂别人潜台词的白痴。所以要么内特只是因为病了所以想要个抱抱，没别的意思，而韦德过分解读了他的行为；要么是内特放下防备真情流露，好让韦德知道内特觉得他是值得依靠和信任的，自己不介意在他面前展现脆弱的一面，而韦德却坚持认为这不过是俩兄弟一起犯病罢了；要么是以上猜想都不对，内特只是精神错乱了而已。

韦德煞有介事地想，面对这种事，在任何一个宇宙中，他都不可能做出正确的决定。任何一个。不管他想出多少种对内特的行为的解释，肯定也都是错的。

“所以如果我做出一个决定然后反着干，会不会就相当于我做了一件正确的事？”

“什么？”内特猛地动了动，显然他刚刚已经差不多睡着但又被韦德吵醒了，所以才会像是受了惊吓一样抖了一下。“相信你自己。”内特含糊地说，扭动了一下身子又继续在韦德肩上靠好。又是一段长长的沉默，韦德以为内特又睡着了，但他听到内特轻声道：“我相信你。”他叹着气，甚至比先前更放松地倚靠着韦德，因为韦德能感觉到肩头传来的更强的压迫感。

韦德迫不及待地想要大喊大叫，砸点什么东西，内特怎么能说出这样的话！在韦德背叛了他那么多次（即使韦德每次都马上回到了他身边和他并肩作战）之后，即使他现在因为病毒不得不倚着韦德，头脑昏沉，但他怎么还能说出自己最信任 _死侍_ 这样的话！这对他来说实在太不公平了！

_他不应该！_

行吧。韦德决定相信自己的直觉，而他的直觉告诉他这个神秘的病毒烦得要死，他应该做点什么。

他从万能腰带上的包包里摸出了自己的手机，翻了一下联系人，拨打电话，静静地听着电话里传来的“嘟嘟”声直到转到了语音信箱。他挂断电话，尝试下一个联系人，然后又接入语音信箱。他又试了一次，这次铃声只响了一次就接通了。

 _“威尔逊，你最好有什么要紧事。”_ 电话那头的艾琳听起来恼火又疲惫，像是一根绷紧了的弦，但可惜他没什么好消息能给她。

“嗨，”他小声说，努力不吵到身上那个正打着瞌睡的、三百五十磅重的变种人，“我现在跟阿内在一起，他一直吐，喝不下水，还非常热，我的意思是他发烧了，所以他感觉很热，你能派几个医生过来吗？”

电话那头沉默了几秒钟。

 _“_ _我……好吧，他……你知道他现在体温多少度吗？”_ 她听起来十分担心而且不知所措， _“_ _医护人员一直在派给治呕吐的药，但药物供应不够；他们已经尽力生产药物了，但始终不够。”_

“阿内不会为了自己而让其他需要的人拿不到药的。”韦德清楚地明白这一点。他忽然发现自己听上去几乎和艾琳一样无力，更奇怪的是，他俩居然在某一件事上达成了共识。

_“是啊。但是如果烧得太厉害可能会对大脑造成损伤，幸好医院还有很多退烧药。他的情况有多糟？”_

韦德用空着的那边肩膀和脑袋夹住电话，用牙扯下手套，然后小心翼翼地把手放到了内特的额头上。很热，而且肯定超出了“正常”水平，甚至比因为有自愈因子所以体温一直偏高的韦德还要热。但是这到底已经是一个非常危险的温度了还是说只是发烧时会有的“正常温度”？

“呃，他很热，我不知道。”

_“是一般热，还是真的非常，非常热？”_

这时候内特忽然把头转向韦德，蹭了蹭后者的掌心。韦德僵住了，大脑完全罢工。内特的鼻尖擦过了他的手腕，他的手指也因为内特转头的动作插进了对方的发间。一只又大只又讨厌又性感的内森·萨默斯偎在他身旁，乖顺又脆弱地蜷缩在他手掌下。

“非常热。”他急促地说。

电话那头又沉默了，接着响起了艾琳充满警告意味的声音： _“威尔逊，如果你是在说些什么无聊又下流的双关……”_

内特小声呻吟了一声，挪了挪脑袋，他的鼻尖、柔软的头发和温热的皮肤再一次向韦德强调了自己的存在。韦德脑子的一部分意识到这声音意味着内特很快就要再吐一次，但另一部分又非常不合时宜而且罪恶地幻想着内特在“别的”情况下会发出怎样的呻吟声。

“不不不，你才下流！我只是说他很热乎，但我不确定到底有多热乎！”

艾琳仍然怀疑地哼了一声，大概根本不买他的账。不过韦德不介意，她早就说过他俩很“色情”了，在她眼里韦德身上已经打上了一些撕不掉的标签。再说他也没那么多脑细胞去关心她到底在想些什么；内特又不舒服地呻吟了一声，攥紧了毯子，韦德立马就伸长了脖子去检查他的状况。

“去他妈的！内特！真希望我能把我的自愈因子给你，这样你就能战胜病毒了。不过这次可不能有什么化成一滩啊，吞下去吐出来之类的事儿。”他嘟嘟囔囔着，艾琳喷了口气，大概是针对“吞下去”这部分。但随即他们都沉默了，显然有生之年来头一次想到了一块儿去，然后同时大喊：“自愈因子！”

韦德兴奋地一跃而起。内特被他惊醒了，发出了一声因为自己的人形靠枕忽然离开而非常不爽的哼哼。他略带谴责地抬眼看向韦德，像是只非常不开心又困惑的小狗。不过韦德没有注意到，因为他正全神贯注地在这狭小的洗手间里踱来踱去。

 _“_ _自愈因子！”_ 艾琳激动得都快把他喊聋了， _“_ _我们怎么没早点想到？！你快过来！医疗队肯定能从你的血液里提取出抗体或者研制出解药！”_

“但我怎么知道我是不是已经得过了或者暴露在有病原体的环境里过？”他焦躁地挥舞着空着的那只手。万一他去了以后他们竭尽全力了也没能找到解决办法怎么办？万一他抛下内特去当那群医生的小白鼠但最后毫无用处而内特又需要他怎么办？！

_“你都在他身边待了好几个小时了，肯定早就接触过病原体了。你马上给我滚过来！”_

“但是阿内——”

 _“我会派一支医疗队过去，不管他同不同意都会给他服用一些止吐药和退烧药，如果他不配合我会让他们给他扎一针。”_ 韦德觉得她原本想说的应该是让他们往内特的屁股上扎一针， _“现在马上过来！”_

“好吧，遵命。”韦德抱怨着挂断了电话。他回到内特身边，想编个借口糊弄一下，却都被内特不满的目光堵了回去。内特身体左边的毯子仍然裹得紧紧的，右边却是松散的，像是还等着韦德挨着他坐回去。

但韦德强迫自己半跪在内特面前，飞快地把右边毯子给对方盖好。

“我得走了，去，去当艾琳的小白鼠，可能跟X武器计划差不多，被那些跟你一起共事的怪胎医生在身上插满管子和针头，把我的血给抽干，好确保我已经感染了这个病毒，这样才有机会治好你。”他一边给内特掖好毯子一边试图解释。

内特皱起眉头，伸出了一只手。他第一下抓了个空，但第二下就扣住了韦德的手腕。那是韦德还戴着手套的右手，但韦德仍然感觉像是正和内特肌肤相贴。这不是场博弈或者战斗，内特并非是想伤害他或者赢得什么胜利，内特什么都没做，只是坚定地抓着他的手腕。他吞咽了一下，转而对上了内特的视线。

“我想要你留在这儿。”内特说。即使他看上去那么苍白虚弱，他的目光和手都没有动摇。

“我也不想走。”韦德柔声道，仿佛自己面前的是一个小孩子，“但是我必须得去，也许我能帮忙解决这场疫病。艾琳说她会派些人过来。”

内特皱起脸，深呼吸了几次，然后说：“但我希望是你。”

“啊哈，生活就是这么不公平，我也是。”韦德已经疲于在按他们都想的那样留下与做出正确选择然后离开两个选项中挣扎了，“我真的要走了，我得……”他闭上嘴。他得确保自愈因子已经在他的体内产生了抗体，但他不知道要怎么做。内特没有咳嗽也没有打喷嚏，所以他不会像艾琳说的那样因为飞沫之类的感染上病毒。也许他可以喝掉内特剩下的水，或者舔对方两口。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，一个非常愚蠢、不明智但又妙极了的念头跃入了他的脑海。他敢保证这个主意完美至极且十分必要，虽然很脑残但是又脑残得非常符合人设，而且这可能是他唯一的机会。不过总的来说这个主意还是糟透了。

他猛地把面罩掀起到鼻子上方，凑上前去抓住内特的肩膀把对方掰过来面对自己，然后用力将自己的嘴唇贴上了内特的。

噫，内特现在尝起来一点都不好。他想着，但没有停止舔舐逗弄内特的嘴唇，施展着浑身解数想要内特张嘴好让他的舌头进去。

内特喘息了一声（大概是吧），有些吃惊地张开了嘴。他们分享着彼此呼出的空气，韦德发出了一声惊讶的、有些兴奋的短促的呻吟。他曾经幻想过内特像这样掠夺他肺中的空气，但他从没想到那些想象会变成现实。

他循着自己呼出的空气将舌头伸进内特嘴里，他们的舌尖交缠着，小心试探后又大胆进攻。他有点希望内特能咬他，对一个曾经为了把舌头扯下来而把自己爆头好几次的人来说这一点都不OOC。

他没有想到的是，内特伸出那只金属手臂紧紧搂住了他的后颈，但不疼。韦德下定决心，尽可能伸长了舌头在内特口腔里做最后一次大冒险；但内特的舌头在他打算抽身离开的时候缠了上来包裹住他，两人的舌头灵活地你来我往，顺利勾起了韦德的性欲。

这个吻最后以内特用力拉开他告终。

“这下我肯定染上你身上的病菌了。”韦德故作轻松地说。内特那只宽大的金属手掌仍扶在他后颈。他的脸色苍白如纸，忽然睁大了眼，然后松开手飞快地冲到马桶旁开始大吐特吐。

他可能是韦德亲过的人里反应最激烈的一个了，大部分人通常只是尖叫着跑走。他倒不是在怪罪内特啦，毕竟在犯恶心的时候还跟长成韦德这样的人亲嘴，嗯，会做出如此反应不是内特的错。

于是他趁着自己最好的兄弟还在拥抱马桶的时候跑掉了。他边跑边告诉自己内特会没事的，艾琳会照顾好他，一切都会好起来的。除了下次见面的时候内特可能会对他不太友好，但一切都会好起来的。

他猜对了。医生们在他身上插满了管子和针头，让他看起来活像个巫毒娃娃，说实在的，那很疼。而且他的自愈因子一刻不停地修复着他身上流血不止的伤口，搞得他像是盘不限量、还能持续自动供应的吸血鬼自助餐。

艾琳对他出乎意料的好，还特意让一家墨西哥餐厅在隔离期间开门营业，就为了给他提供源源不断的玉米卷和煎饼，以及很多其他墨西哥风味菜。

但美味的食物也抵消不了消毒水的味道、医用手套和那些成天围在他身边书呆子医生的冷漠态度带来的不适感，那些医生当他不存在，或者当他是个死物一样讨论着怎么拿他做实验。不过艾琳过来的时候会严厉地告诫他们要像对待一个真正的人，而不是一只实验品那样对待他。他们通常会马上表示歉意，像是这才想起自己的实验对象是内特的宠物，他们理应对他更尊重些。

当医生将针头扎进他的腋窝，或者比如淋巴结这种本来绝不该戳的地方时，他咬紧了牙关，告诉自己这一切都是为了内特。

（好吧，还为了普罗维登斯的全体民众。不过主要还是为了内特。）

最后那群书呆子们终于找到了抽取他的淋巴液或者血液或者管他什么东西的最佳位置，于是他们将他放到病床上，四肢张开，连上机器，活像一只趴在一张奇形怪状的蛛网上的蜘蛛。随后他们就离开了，只有一些护士偶尔会探头进来看看他的情况。

艾琳会过来给他送食物，顺便告诉他有多少人已经接种疫苗和治愈；除此之外只有他当初坚持让他们给他装的电视陪伴他。

这样的艾琳让他觉得有点害怕。她没再瞪过他，韦德跟她插科打诨的时候她也只是尽量假装没听见。韦德几乎要以为她对他抱有 _负罪感_ 了，或者更可怕的，她对他很 _感激_ 。救了全普罗维登斯的人这事儿让艾琳觉得他其实是个好人。屁嘞，他的形象都被毁了。

说到形象，他现在穿着一件超级无敌尴尬的，他一站起来肯定就会露屁股（em-bare-ass）的病号服。幸好他现在身上插满了点滴和管子，被固定在简直像一只交响乐团一样一直发出各种响声的机器上，所以他现在根本起不来，甚至都翻不了身。一旦他试着动作，警报就会被触发，接着就会有一群医生护士冲进来命令他老实躺着。他身上还插了根导尿管，这样他不用下床就能尿尿了。

在这过程中他脑子里产生了一些不合逻辑的恐惧：害怕他们会把他永远关在这里，过不了多久他们就会 _真的_ 伤害他，他应该扯掉这些管子马上逃离这里。他时刻提醒着自己，要战胜这些恐惧，他所做的一些都是为了内特；一切都会好起来的。

不过至少他们还给他盖上了一条毯子，电视机还配了遥控器，他稍微动动手，不用抬胳膊或者拨开那些管子就能拿到，所以他在这儿过得还不算很无趣。

都是扯淡，他都快无聊疯了。

他多一秒钟都不想再在这儿待下去了，但他不得不躺在原处。因为艾琳每次都告诉他他做得很好，整个岛上的人都很感激他。她还明确表示，还有许多人， _包括内特_ ，仍然需要“死侍牌灵药”来增强他们的免疫系统。

乔安来过一次，顺便带来了一条简讯——这是一次有预谋的工程病毒攻击，然后语气生硬地对他表示了感谢。

有时候他会在看《金牌女将》反反复复的重播时睡着，他很确定内特为了他一个人在普罗维登斯电视台搞了一个频道。他现在就在打瞌睡，手里松松地握着遥控器。他梦见多萝西在追赶穿着病号服的索菲亚，两人都在躲避机器人的时候用枪炸门。然后不知怎么的画面又转到了萝丝认真地教他怎么道歉，但布兰奇打断了她还嘲笑他想太多。

病房门开合的声音将他拉回了现实，自愈因子不断尝试修复那些医疗器械造成的伤口时所产生的疼痛卷土重来，同时被唤醒的还有饥饿感。他睁开眼，看到内特就站在他床尾。

内特穿着一条牛仔裤，T恤扎进裤腰，加上一条皮带，造型完美。他两手插进兜里，就这么站在那儿，好像眼下这情形再寻常不过。他皱着眉盯着韦德，以及后者身上的毯子，乱七八糟的管子，床还有遥控器，但没什么别的反应。

韦德的心砰砰直跳。他真想赶快爬走，或者朝内特丢东西，然后藏起来，只要别让他像现在这样，看起来活像只在显微镜底下挺尸的虫子。

“抱歉，我想起来的，”他试着活跃气氛，“不过我现在有点——”

“脱不开身（tied up）。”内特接口，脸上有丝笑意。他小心翼翼地走到管子更少的那边，然后在床沿坐下，翘起二郎腿，并且侧过身好一直看着韦德。

“对不起。”韦德脱口道，“非常对不起。你知道我的脑子有点问题，我为先前侵入了你的私人空间和不必要的身体接触等等等等道歉，那些确实挺恶心的。总之就是，我很抱歉。”

内特无视了他的碎碎念——这真的很没礼貌，继续盯着韦德，认真地说：“谢谢你，是你救了普罗维登斯的居民们，我们都要感谢你，如果不是你，我们不会恢复得这么快。”

“不客气。”韦德小声说，尽力避免与内特视线接触。

“还要谢谢你陪了我那么久。我当时……神志不太清楚。”

韦德的心沉了下去。他早该料到的，内特并不是真的想和他拥抱，整件事就是一个巨大的误会。

内特继续说了下去。

“很抱歉，我……不应该那样靠着你。”

“我不介意。”韦德下意识地说。因为他的确不在乎，他痛恨的是自己 _还不够_ 不在乎。

“真的？你刚怎么说来着……‘入侵私人空间和不必要的身体接触’？‘肯定很恶心’？我也这么做了，很抱歉不请自来。”

“不，不，这没……你没事就好。”你到底该怎么告诉你最好的朋友你并不在意你们之间“看似基实则直”的拥抱，也没被掰弯呢？

他可以告诉他的好兄弟这都是 _内特_ 的错，内特才是他们之中gay里gay气的那个。但随后韦德的良心就开始谴责他，如果他还想继续……呆在内特身边的话，他就不能把过错都推卸到内特身上。

内特仍然平静地看着韦德，微微皱着眉，说明他现在非常认真，至少没露出那个“我总是对的”的得意脸。

“真的没关系，忘了它吧。”韦德重复道。

内特若有所思地“嗯”了一声，接着探过身来，一只手抚摸上他的脸颊，亲吻了他。

韦德的第一反应是这次内特的味道比上次 _好多了_ 。

他的第二反应是觉得自己肯定是在做梦或者医生给他用了些能致幻的药物，因为这绝不可能是真的。虽然触感挺真实的。他不觉得凭他的想象力能编造出这种幻觉：内特的大块头居然能如此小心又温柔地伏在他身上，让两个人仅仅是双唇紧贴而身体其他部位没有接触到。

然后他赞叹地发现内特现在做得可比病恹恹的时候好多了。他想伸手抚摸内特的后颈，头发，内特的一切，将对方拉进怀里，一起倒进床垫里。但是那些缠着他的仪器让他的愿望落了空，他只能摊在床上，老老实实地让内特抚摸他。

他忽然意识到内特一直在给他抗议、抽身或者退开的机会。内特并没有压制或者强迫他；他不断地试探，有时会突然深入，或者挑逗地舔弄韦德的嘴唇，然后犹豫地停下来一会儿；韦德意识到自己每次都在迎合内特，他的舌头追逐着内特的，蜷曲着邀请对方更加深入。艹，他再推拒或者说自己不喜欢不想要这个的话就显得太欲盖弥彰了。有没有可能内特只是在戏弄他，然后说自己其实也不想，其实是在骗韦德？不过这不大可能，因为内特的动作已经从一开始的小心翼翼变成了有技巧的挑逗，到现在已经朝着更下流的走向一去不返了。

韦德真的被吓到了：内特在吻他，内特 _想要_ 亲吻他。他浑身上下的每一个细胞都在为这一刻，为这“内特想要他”的现实而欢呼雀跃；他在内特的亲吻中呻吟起来，然后清楚地听到了对方发出的咆哮——充满了欲望的咆哮，也感受到了对方喉间和胸膛传来的震颤。

内特终于退开来，韦德气喘吁吁地眨着眼看他。

“哦，又是那副得意脸。”他下意识地说。

内特笑起来，听上去放松且愉悦。然后他又吻了韦德一会儿。

这个吻结束的时候，韦德忽然开始叨叨。

“搞什么飞机！你怎么早点不告诉我！快让那些医生早点把我放出去！你不能亲了我之后还让我继续就这么躺在这里！”

“相信我，我也不想，但他们告诉我还需要呆十二个小时。”

韦德哀嚎：“在那之前我们到底还能干些什么？”

“我确信，”内特又露出了那个讨人厌的得意表情，“那个词叫‘聊天’。”他的表情逐渐变得柔和。他指指电视机：“跟我说说，你为什么这么喜欢这部电影。”

“你想听？”韦德表示怀疑。

“当然，而且我还想呆在这儿。”

他伸出一只手温柔地捧住了韦德的脸颊，韦德不由自主地偏头迎上他温热的掌心。随后韦德猛然意识到这就像是公寓里那一幕的重现，只不过这次两人的角色对调了一下。

“你真的不介意这样吗？”内特轻声问。

“闭嘴。这很舒服。”韦德声音沙哑地说，闭上眼继续放任自己享受内特的抚摸。所有创伤，所有自愈因子与管子、针头之间的较量带来的疼痛，所有这一切，都因为这只温暖、安抚人心的手缓和了许多，变得没那么难以忍受了。

他感觉到床垫陷了下去——内特完全坐到了床上，紧靠着韦德，坚实而可靠。

韦德在内特的陪伴下又睡了过去。长久以来，他第一次确信，一切都会好起来的。

END.


End file.
